Bathroom Fun
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: coilia13's request: BlackHawk have fun on a plane... Do I need to say any more? :) 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' series before Avengers, but after Iron Man 2.


**Fanfic:****Bathroom Fun, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Apologies for any OCCs you may find in any of my writing.  
****Word Count: ****1,610.****  
Author's Note:**_**coilia13**_**'s request: BlackHawk have fun on a plane... Do I need to say any more? :) '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' series before Avengers, but after Iron Man 2.**

_**Commercial plane, somewhere over Greece... August 2010**_

"Clint..." Natasha moaned loudly into her husband's mouth as Clint pushed her up against the bathroom door. The archer grinned into her mouth as he slowly snaked one hand up her shirt to cup and massage her left breast, smirking smugly as the red head moaned even louder into their kiss.

"I told you not to tease me Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth before pulling away from her kiss swollen lips, smirking as his wife grabbed his shoulders as she tried to recover her breathing, raising an eyebrow at her archer.

"As if you weren't enjoying it Barton," Natasha shot back, smirking mischievously at her husband as she slowly brought her left leg up around Clint's waist, grinning as he moaned when she grinded her core against his pelvis, making the archer bury his face into the crook of her neck and groan loudly at the sensation the movement of her hips were causing.

"Mrs. Barton, you should know very well that anything you do to or with me, always gets some sort of reaction that ends up in your favour," Clint whispered against the skin of Natasha's skin before biting down roughly, hard enough to leave a large love bite but not hard enough to break her skin.

"It's a very good thing that you are wearing sweat pants so," Natasha whispered cheekily as she grinded against the bulge in Clint's said pants. "_Because your little __stiff__ problem would be very noticeable in any other item of clothing,_" she whispered in her native tongue, smirking as she gripped same stiff problem with her left hand, stroking him through his pants firmly.

"Nat..." Clint growled warningly as he ground his right thigh against Natasha's core, grinning as she moaned appreciatively at the sensation. Suddenly, Clint turned them around so Natasha was leaning over the sink, facing the large mirror. Natasha gripped the edge of the bench tightly as Clint pulled her hot pants and panties off, gasping as her archer run two calloused fingers along her soaking wet slit.

"Fuck..." the red head bit out as her husband pushed two fingers inside her entrance, the red head resting her head on her crossed arms as he pumped his digits inside her.

"_You like that Baby? Does it turn you on that somebody could walk in at any moment?_" Clint whispered in his wife's native tongue as he leant over Natasha, nipping playfully on the lobe of her ear as he added another digit inside her. The archer grinned as he locked his eyes with the spy's in the mirror when she raised her head to look at him.

"Clint," Natasha gasped loudly as her walls tightened around her husband's digits, showing she was very close to cumming.

"_I don't think that's an appropriate answer Mrs Barton,_" Clint whispered in Russian into her ear before blowing seductively into her ear. "_What do you think Widow?_" he added with a cheeky grin.

"_Fuck... Clint... Yes... Yes,_" Natasha moaned, so far into the grips of ecstasy to argue with Clint's, eh, _teasing_.

As a reward for her admission, Clint added a fourth finger inside her, curling and scissoring his digits inside her while clamping his lips onto hers, swallowing her screams as she came hard around his digits.

The red head slumped in her husband's arms as she came down from her high, panting heavily as her archer slowly removed his fingers from her soaking entrance. "Fuck... Barton," Natasha whispered as she slowly turned around in her husband's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him languidly. "_You are so getting laid the minute we entered that hotel we have been assigned for this mission_," the ex-Russian whispered in her mother tongue as she sucked seductively on her husband's lower lip.

"_I've to wait until we get to Athens?_" Clint whispered cheekily as he slowly pulled away from his wife's seductively addictive lips. "_Or do I get to pleasure you one more round right here and now?_" he whispered as he mouthed at her neck playfully.

"Mmm..." Natasha mumbled as she pretended to think about it before suddenly pushing the archer back until he was sitting down on the toilet seat. The red head grinned seductively at her husband as she quickly tugged off his sweat pants and bowers so they were at his knew before she slowly crawled on top of him, straddling him comfortably. "_What do you think I want to do with you right now?_" she whispered in Russian teasingly.

Clint only smiled at his wife before kissing her softly, unlike their previous kisses within the last few minutes. "Have I told you today that you are gorgeous?" he whispered into her mouth when she parted her lips to allow his tongue entry to her mouth.

"You're only saying that now to make me cut off the waiting time?" Natasha teased as she reached between them and grabbed Clint's hard length, positioning him at her entrance.

"No, I saying that because you have made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world," Clint replied before Natasha sunk down on him, making the couple moan in pleasure at the sensation.

"And why's that?" Natasha whispered as she rested her forehead against Clint's, waiting for herself to stretch to accommodate her husband's cock.

"Because you love me... And I have the greatest honour of being your husband. And your partner... your best friend... your lover... And the fact that you willingly trust me," Clint whispered as he interlaced his fingers with Natasha's as the red head slowly began to rock her hips against Clint's.

Natasha smiled lovingly at Clint and moved her lips so she could whisper into his ear. "I love you Clinton Francis Barton... And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she whispered in Russian softly before sucking on his earlobe seductively.

"_I love you too Natasha Alianova Romanova,_" Clint whispered in Russian into her ear, smiling as Natasha moaned loudly into his ear as they moved their hips together in perfect sync.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure before Clint suddenly stood up and walked back over to the sink, pulling back out of Natasha and flipping her around so she was leaning over the skin once more. Clint re-positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed back inside her, pushing her hair aside so he could suck on her skin as he thrust inside her at a steady deep pace, watching her in the mirror.

"Fuck... Clint..." Natasha moaned as she threw her head back against Clint's shoulder, gripping the edges of the sink as her husband continued to pound deep inside her. "Harder..." she requested as Clint snaked his right hand under her shirt, cupping her right breast while he used his left hand to rub her clit in time with their thrusts.

"Cum for me Natasha," Clint ordered into his wife's ear, thrusting at the right pace and strength inside of Natasha in order to send the red head over the edge. The archer turned the ex-Russian's head and kissed her hungrily as Natasha screamed his name as she came hard around him, pulling Clint over the edge with her.

Clint pumped into her two more times before slowly pulled out of her, both agents panting heavily from their releases. The archer pressed a loving kiss to Natasha's shoulder as they stood up properly. Natasha twisted around in her archer's arms and wrapped her own around his neck softly.

"You are definitely getting laid for a week when we get home too," Natasha whispered as she kissed him softly.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, smiling at the smaller red head as they slowly pulled away from their kiss. "I love you Baby," he whispered as he pecked her lips one last time before pulling away from her and picking up her panties and hot pants, handing the clothes to his wife.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she put back on her clothes, smirking as Clint pulled his boxers and sweat pants back up. "It's definitely a good thing that we're going undercover as a newly married couple," she whispered as they fixed themselves up.

"Definitely," Clint agreed as they made their way out of the bathroom. The archer nodded innocently at the young male flight attendant as he looked at them with a dropped jaw, not knowing what to say to the couple as they made their way back to their seats. The attendant looked at the couple and back at the, now vacant, bathroom before realisation hit him, making the young man blush deeply as he realised what the couple had done in the small cubical.

Natasha smirked up at her husband lovingly as they sat down, the red head resting her head on Clint's shoulder, closing her eyes as he interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left. "The poor kid has just realised what we did in the bathroom," she whispered in Russian, smirking at Clint with closed eyes.

"Poor kid probably just had his innocence ruined because of that realisation," Clint whispered, smiling at his wife as she only chuckled in reply, slowly letting sleep overtake her system, gently kissing the crown of her head as he kept one of his never missing eyes on their surroundings. The archer had a feeling they were going to enjoy this mission.

And they did... Even if Natasha did almost murder Hill and Coulson about their teasing about her very obvious limp and the clear hickeys on both Clint and Natasha's necks.

**So **_**coilia13**_**, I hope you like this sis, and that it makes you smile again :) And do I want to know how you actually came up with this idea? Love you loads Hun :)**

**And to everyone else, hope you liked this little piece and I'd love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
